Valentine Mayhem
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: (complete)Rated for saftey. KurKag HieiSan YusKei. Basic sequel to Secret Santa. It's almost Valentine's day now, but guess what? Kurama has gone missing, and Kagome is slowly losing hope. In a quest to destroy Kurama, Kagome is put on the brink of death.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, I'm back with another seasonal special. VALENTINE'S DAY YAY!!!!!!!! There will be sure to have fluff here and there. Please enjoy. This is also kinda like a sequel to Secret Santa. The chapters will rotate as though one chapter focuses on Kagome and the next chapter will focus on the others, and Kurama or something like that kay.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY

* * *

Valentine Mayhem

Chapter one: Hopelessness

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan" called a girl with black hair with a brown tint and brown eyes.

"What is it Sango-chan?" asked a girl with raven black hair and blue eyes, identified as Kagome.

"It's almost Valentine's day. Aren't you excited?" questioned the girl known as Sango.

"Very" replied Kagome sarcastically.

"Who are you going to send your rose to?" asked Sango.

"I'm plainly not sending a rose this year" answered Kagome thoughtfully, "how about you?"

"To Hiei-kun of course" grinned Sango, "I still haven't forgiven you for the trick that you pulled with the mistletoe."

"But you got your revenge already. Matching me and Kurama-kun up" whispered Kagome sadly. Sango stared at Kagome sadly and reached out a hand and gently grasped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry he had to leave" stated Sango.

It was true; Kurama had to leave some where in mid January to go on a mission that Koenma had sent him on. The thing was that, neither Yusuke, Hiei or Kawabara were needed. Botan didn't even get to contact him. Even Koenma scarcely knew where Kurama was now.

"Get over him Kagome-chan" whispered a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I can't Keiko-chan, I just can't, I can't get over him Keiko-chan," cried Kagome, "he promised he would be back by now. He might be dead, held prisoner for all I know!"

"Stop it Kagome-chan, stop putting your self in a plain of hopelessness." the girl Keiko shouted.

"Keiko-chan is right." nodded a boy with slicked back black hair. This was Yusuke, Keiko's punk boyfriend.

"You guys are pushing me to the edge, just quit it…please. You're forcing me to forget something that I can't ever forget, you're the ones forcing me into the plains of hopelessness. I'm waiting for him, even if I waste my life away…I'm waiting and that's final" screamed Kagome and ran down the hall and swung open the school doors and rushed out into the rainy day not heeding the calls from her friends.

"Kagome come back!"

"It's freezing out there!"

"Stop it!"

"I won't give up! Kurama has never broken a promise before. It might have been a short while, not even a month, but I know him. He wouldn't break a promise" thought Kagome as the rain splattered on her school uniform. Kagome regretted her yelling in a few moments. "I shouldn't have yelled at my friends. After all they were only trying to help, but for now I can't go back. Not yet!"

She ran down the sidewalk and into Sakura Park and sat under a big cherry blossom tree, where the pink buds were just beginning to sprout. She leaned against the brown, rough bark and sighed, pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees as tears rolled down her face. Her thoughts flashed back to Kurama and his promise, "will he return like he said he would?"

A small light flashed across the sky and zoomed at Kagome. It was Kira, the light fox that Kurama had given her during the game of secret santa. Kira's tail twitched slightly as she looked at her mast her curiously. Kagome smiled at her faithful youkai friend and brought her up to her face.

"Kira, I wish Kurama were here right now. It would be so much better. Can you give me a little time alone for a bit? Come back in 10 minutes" instructed Kagome.

The light fox nodded and flew off into the sky darting like a shooting star. Tears then started to well up in Kagome blue eyes again as she soundlessly cried tears of pain and sorrow.

"Please Kurama, please return soon" muttered Kagome as she shifted into her demon form. Her wet locks of black and blue hair blew over her shoulders as she cried. Her silver and blue tail wrapped securely around her waist and her small ears twitched slightly with anticipation. She sat there for about 2 minutes before she heard a movement in the dark lush bushes.

"So you are the maiden Kagome" asked a dark voice from the bushes.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome as she stood up.

"I'll take that as a yes" grinned the voice as he stepped out of the bushed slopping wet.

The dark voice was a youkai, a snake demon to be exact. He had pale green skin and piercing red eyes. His hair was long and a dark black. He had claws and fangs, to jagged scars lined his cheeks. His wrists were also marked with purple scars and he wore a black leather jacket, with a red t-shirt and black baggy jeans.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" growled Kagome.

"My name is Sheyu, the youkai that will make the fox fall" the youkai grinned.

"The fox fall…Kurama" gasped Kagome.

"Well aren't you the smart one" Sheyu smirked and rushed forward grabbing Kagome's arm. Kagome desperately tried to pull her arm free and freezing his arm at the same time, "You are needed to lure the fox out." With that statement finished he dug his claws into Kagome's flesh. Kagome screamed in agony before the world around her went blank and black.

Kagome fell into Sheyu's arms and he picked her up roughly and hastily. "Now fox, you will witness your lover's death, so weak you will be. I will, kill you." cackled Sheyu before disappearing into the night.

About 7 minutes later Kira returned to see that her master was gone. Kira howled into the wind. The rain had washed Kagome's scent away, there was no use. It was impossible to find her now.

* * *

It was dark and dreary when Kagome had finally woken up. "Where am I?" she questioned looking around. Her wrists were soar and she wanted to relax them. She pulled at her wrist to feel the pain sharpen. She was shackled by her wrists to the cold stone wall of a dank basement dungeon.

"So you finally woke up" smirked the evil voice, it was Sheyu again. He had just emerged from the darkness.

"WHERE AM I?" screamed Kagome.

"No need to shout dearest. I'm right here as you can see" smirked Sheyu. Kagome gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Are you really after Kurama?" asked Kagome softly hanging her head. She was still in her youkai form and her ears flattened against her head.

"Hn, that cunning fox has been hiding out since he has killed my master Ryuken. I am now the new leader and I must avenge my former master. And to do that I must lure the fox out of the forest" explained Sheyu, he grasped Kagome's chin and made her look up at him, "and you my dear just happen to be the perfect bait."

"Get away from me!" hollered Kagome and tried to use her miko powers to zap Sheyu. The world around Kagome shattered and collapsed as she went into immense merciless pain.

"I wouldn't try that dear. The poison that I injected in you will first seal all your powers and when you try to use them the poison will shock you. After that stage you will get so weak you won't even be able to stand. And in due week's time, it will be all over. You will die, but don't worry. The fox shall be here by then and you shall die a slow bloody death in your weakened state in front of your lover. Oh but don't worry, you two will be together soon" laughed Sheyu, "The second stage will commence tonight." With that out of the way, Sheyu sunk back into the shadows.

It was so much later, so much time had passed. Kagome guess it was night time since she slowly reverted to her human form to save energy. Sheyu had come back into her dungeon and had freed her from the shackles.

Kagome tried to stand up but collapsed on all fours breathing heavily. Sweat poured down her face as she winced in pain. "So the poison has done well," smirked Sheyu and picked Kagome up, "I have sent out word that you are in my position. The fox will be here in no time."

Sheyu carried Kagome out into the main room where he poured water down her mouth slowly and bounded her wrists and ankles with rope. "I won't take any chances" he replied to Kagome weary look.

"Bastard, you won't get to Kurama through me" whispered Kagome panting softly. Sweat continued to drip down her face as she looked down to the ground. Her palms were facing down, and rested on the ground in between her knees which were slightly split apart.

"He'll come and you can't prevent it dear" grinned Sheyu.

"Well then I'll die trying" thought Kagome sharply and turned her head to face Sheyu.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

_Youkai-_demon

_-Kun-_an honorific that signifies similarity between two people. Used at the end of boys names.

_-Chan-_Also an honorific that symbolizes familiarity between two people, used at the end of girls names or young boys, or plain and simple cute boys.

* * *

_Preview:_

Kurama-Next time we take a look at what's been going on with me.

Kagome- Kurama you better not try to save me.

Kurama-You know that's simply impossible.

Sango-Next time on "Valentine Mayhem"

Hiei-"Untamed"

Me-I don't plan out anything so there might be slight change in name.

Everyone-See you next time, bye!


	2. Untamed

Another chapter is here to come. (Looks around) I'm not making sense. Anyways yes I know I'm evil and yes I'll try to finish this before Valentine's Day. This chapter will be focusing on Kurama. Sorry fans but Sango, Hiei ECT. won't be mentioned too much but they will come again.

* * *

Valentine Mayhem

Chapter 2: Untamed

(Kurama POV)

I ran through the thick lush green forest dodging a few arrows that were piercing towards me. The hard thump of the arrow looming behind me when it had hit the trees, it haunts me. I had left for this mission on January 14 and had promised to return on January 25. The problem was that today was January 25.

Koenma had sent me on a mission to kill the leader of the Kikena clan. He had been planning to break into Ningenkai for three years now. I had successfully broken into the fortress and had passed 3 lines of guards before meeting the leader Ryuken himself.

He was an easy kill; a simple death seed had done the trick. The only problems was that: one-Koenma forgot to give me a communicator or tracking device, meaning that there was a 75 chance that he didn't know where I was at the moment, two-he just happened to forget to tell me that Ryuken had 1000 MEN AT HIS SERVICE, and 500 men in his army. Ryuken also had a faithful friend named Sheyu.

I was running now, fleeing. Sheyu had summoned the army to attack the moment Ryuken was dead. His dead body laying on the dark blue brick, the appearance of Sheyu.

I was no match for an army of youkai, no matter how strong I was. So I ran and this is where I am now. In the deep bowels of one of Makai's many dangerous forests, filled with blood lusting youkai.

"Kill him, go faster" I heard Sheyu call.

The arrows became more frequent, the aim became more precise. I jumped into the dense trees and hid my scent for the time being, I also camouflaged in the dark leaves. The army rushed down under me, making the tree vibrate slightly and Sheyu followed the army.

He stopped and looked around, "fox, I know that you can hear me. Give up before someone dear to you dies" laughed Sheyu coldly.

I sat still, "now I can't return, I can't return till I kill Sheyu. I'm sorry Kagome; I have to break this promise. I want to see you again, but not while you're in danger. You too kaa-san" I thought miserably.

Sheyu and his men retreated to the fortress, Sheyu; he was now the leader of the Kikena clan. I jumped swiftly from tree to tree, only stopping when the sun had set and the day was at its darkest.

I set up camp in a small clearing. That night I could hardly even sleep.

In the morning, before the sun had passed the horizon I was already off. If Sheyu dared to hurt one of my friends, he would pay. If Sheyu had dared to hurt Kagome or my kaa-san, he would die.

Koenma said that this mission would be easy. He only needs me to take care of this. Like he knew, he knew that he would put Kagome, my mom and the gang in danger.

The sun was high in the sky in Makai, but I was guessing in Ningenkai it was raining and the sky was dark. According to my watch, it was Jan 31. I was late and had broken my promise.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by my head and sliced off a strand of my hair. I stopped and stood on a thick tree branch and turned around. Standing there was a yasha holding a bow and arrow.

She had long green hair and dark black eyes. Her lips were shaped in a small smirk. "It's so sad that master Sheyu ordered me to kill you. If he didn't we could of haven a little fun" she smirked.

"Sorry I'm taken" I growled.

"Taken, dare I say," She laughed, "would this girl that you have taken interest in, happen to be a half silver half ice fox?"

"Yes and what of it?" I barked. Kagome was safe right now, she was in Ningenkai. She was away from the danger.

The yasha threw her bow and quiver of arrows to the side and stood up straight. She shaped her fingers into a triangle and an image appeared.

The image shocked me. Kagome was hanging limp against a wall, shackled by her wrists. Her eyes were opened but filled with pain. I heard her mutter, "don't come please don't come." Was she talking about me, was this just an illusion.

The image disappeared and the yasha was still standing up straight. "Sheyu wanted you to know this. It is already too late for her" she laughed. It was haunting, it was already too late.

I stood there, frozen to the spot. Kagome, she was hurt and in pain. I knew it. She wasn't safe, but how was it too late. I grew angry. The leaves of the trees rustled as though sensing my fury.

"If even a hair…" I threatened.

"Empty threats won't work now. You were too late, you will be too late. If you wish to prolong her life and see her one last time, you better hurry" the insolent yasha continued to laugh.

I forcefully kept my intelligence above my anger and pulled out my rose whip. Slashing at the yasha I ran foreword. The haunting laughs had dispersed, but the image of a helpless Kagome still remained buried deep within my mind.

"It's not too late, it just can't be too late" I chanted quietly.

It had taken me a few hours when I had finally reached the border of the Kikena clan's hideout. Only about one more hour to get to the fortress it self and then there will be that horrid army, but I won't stop, nor shall I give up. I won't give in till, I'm sure that Kagome is safe and unharmed in anyway.

"You demon, you're the fox that master Sheyu ordered to kill" cackled a hawk youkai flying out of the trees.

"Get out of my way" I snapped.

"How dominant, die" shouted the hawk diving at me swiftly. I dodged the pathetic attack and slashed at him with my rose whip killing him ruthlessly.

"How dare you kill Menoru, we will take our revenge" screeched 5 more hawks. 10 more appeared behind them.

"Stay out of my way, wish you be slain" I threatened, I narrowed my eyes as they glinted a bit darker. How dare they stop me from saving Kagome? They will pay, with their lives.

I jumped into the air swiftly and once again summoned my faithful rose whip. "Get out of my way. My mission is to save Kagome" I hollered and ruthlessly began the horrid battle.

Blood was everywhere, the hawks were dead, and I hadn't even broken a sweat.

The next line of youkai, were tigers, then lions, then panthers, then monkeys and so much more. They would all die; I need to get to Kagome.

Before it was truly much too late. Getting into an attack position, I manipulated my whip skill fully and jumping into the air and swung my whip. Landing again I went into a defensive mode. The fight had only just begun.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

_Makai- _Demon world

_Ningenkai- _Human world

_Youkai- _Demon

_Yasha- _Female demon

* * *

_Thanks to reviewers:_

Akikazu-See I'm updating isn't that good. (Looks around nervously) Hopefully you won't be made and uh…Thanks for reviewing.

KKSG-so this is your other account. How interesting? Well then thanks for reviewing and did you write anymore?

Kuramas sweetie-I will hurry and update, I'll try finishing this story by Feb. 14 and you know why. Thanks for reviewing and also try to update your story soon too.

* * *

_Preview:_

Kagome-I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAVE ME!!!!!

Kurama-It's automatic.

Kagome-Don't you dare get hurt then.

Kurama-I promise I won't.

Kagome-The next chapter will focus on both me and Kurama.

Kurama-At first it's only Kagome.

Kagome-But then it's Kurama then we join up.

Kurama-Just don't die!

Kagome-I'll try!

Sango-Next time on Valentine Mayhem

Hiei-Death Wish

Me-See you then

Everyone-BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Death wish

I know I'm evil and you can change that so haha. Two cliff hangers, but don't worry in this chapter we will resolve them both.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho of Inuyasha.

Valentine Mayhem

Chapter 3: Death Wish

Kagome looked at Sheyu sharply and started glowing a bright blue. Pain shot through Kagome's body as Sheyu smirked. "Don't hurt yourself dear" smirked Sheyu.

"Die" cried Kagome and unleashed some of her power. Pain continued to course through her body as the light began to dim.

"Don't try it. No matter how much you try, the poison will replace your power with your pain. And the stronger the power you use the more intense the pain will be" cackled Sheyu mercilessly.

Kagome's eyes lost their glow for a second as her head tilted back to face the cold stone floor. "I won't give up, not yet" whispered Kagome shortly.

Sheyu's smirk grew, "well aren't you a confident bitch" he sneered. Kagome's breath continued to shorten and grew rigid.

"You such a bastard," muttered Kagome, "you won't claim Kurama's life."

"That is what you think now but he's in the court yard this instant fighting ruthlessly to get to you dearest" smirked Sheyu.

Kagome's head snapped up and she gazed at the door, "no don't come Kurama" thought Kagome. The room circled around her and she concentrated on her hearing, out side Kurama had only 5 more lines of defenses to reach her.

The sound of the snap of her whip, the swish of wings soaring through the air, the light thump of bodies falling to the floor, the leaves rustling in the wind and the sound of youkai in pain.

Kagome then concentrated on her sense of smell. The blood that littered the field out side, Kagome smiled lightly. So far none of the blood outside was Kurama's, "oh god, he's still safe" thought Kagome.

"If you think he'll be safe, you are wrong. Outside the youkai that are fighting him are the weakest youkai at my service. I only sent them out to weaken the fox, only I will spill his blood, and end his life" explained Sheyu; a smirk was gracing his lips.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, "do you have no honor? Can you not fight Kurama off with your own strength alone?" shouted Kagome.

Sheyu looked sternly at Kagome; he kneeled down beside her, "never accuse this Sheyu of having no honor. If you want me to fight fairly and kill him with my own strength, then I will. I will prove I am stronger then the fox," stated Sheyu and stood up again, "but no matter what, you will still die dear."

Kagome looked at the door again, "now at least Kurama will have a fighting chance," Kagome thought, suddenly a wave of pain washed over her, "as for me…it truly is too late."

Kurama killed rows upon rows of demons. "Kagome you better be safe" Kurama thought. He snapped his whip killing 10 youkai in one shot. Swinging his whip again he dispersed another line of youkai.

"They are all so weak," muttered Kurama, "I better not use all my power."

The youkai continued to come, as though it was a never ending flow. Kurama ruthlessly killed them. Suddenly there was a bright blue light.

"What's that" shouted Kurama and turned to the source of the blast. And there they stood his ray of hope, his friends.

"Yo, Kurama, it took us forever to track you down. Guess were not late" smirked Yusuke.

"Hn," smirked Hiei.

"Hi" chirped Keiko.

"Looks like you need help" smiled Sango. All of them were in their demon or hanyou forms.

"Now's not the time to talk, Sheyu has Kagome" Kurama growled.

"What?!" questioned Keiko and Sango.

"That's why she hasn't been showing up at school" pondered Yusuke.

"The message that they gave me was that…it was too late for Kagome," spoke Kurama quietly, "but there was only a chance to see her one last time."

"No" whispered Keiko quietly.

Suddenly demons started charging at them again. "Get out of the way" Sango shouted, pulling out her sword and slicing through the demons while running to the forest.

"Jinkotsu" attacked Yusuke and Keiko, throwing their daggers. Yusuke's aim was precise; he had only had those daggers for about a month and a half.

"Hirikotsu" attacked Sango again throwing her bone boomerang. Hiei was running beside Sango, slicing any demon that dared get in the way.

Kurama joined Hiei and Sango, and soon enough Keiko and Yusuke joined with them.

But just then the demons started to flee; they either disappeared into thin air or just went into the forest.

"What just happened?" asked Yusuke.

"Sheyu called them off" Kurama stated.

"Why?" questioned Sango.

"Kagome" answered Hiei bluntly.

"Some how she must have convinced him of something else" smiled Keiko.

"But the thing is that, none of them know that we're here now. The only one that's going to die now Sheyu" smirked Yusuke.

"Right" Kurama concluded.

The 5 rushed to the fortress and passed the unstable barriers. The door was lying just straight ahead. With out stopping the five flung open the door and charged in. The sight that met them was horrifying.

Kagome was leaning over in pain, sweat was pouring down her face as her breathing was rigid. Her palms were on the ground as her wrists were bound. Kagome's eyes, they were slowly losing there color. Sheyu was standing beside her smirking, his eyes glowing with malice.

Kagome looked up slowly when she heard the slamming or the door, "Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Sango," she breathed out in relief, "now there is truly hope."

"Kagome" cried Sango.

"There's poison lingering in the air" sniffed Hiei.

"That would be Sheyu, he is a snake demon after all" stated Yusuke.

"No the smell, it's also laced with the smell of blood" Keiko spoke.

"It's laced with Kagome's blood" scowled Kurama, his eyes flashing golden.

"No the one dearest to you dies" smirked Sheyu, raising a hand.

A surgical pain shot through Kagome, "AHHHHHHHHHHH" she cried out in inconsiderate pain.

"Kagome" cried Sango, Keiko, Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei in pure worry.

_Japanese translations:_

Youkai-Demon

_Thanks to reviewers:_

Kirin Kage the Shadow girl-Why do you seem to never be writing anymore? Oh well for now I don't care cause I get a chance with Kurama, well not really but eh… who cares.

Yusuke's Angel-Sure thing!

Tbiris-I know, I love writing cliff hangers but when I do I try to resolve them quickly so none of the reviewers and readers will kill me. But also if you write a cliff hanger you can't really be stuck with a writer's block.

Ryukotsusei-Well here it is. I'll update again soon.

_Preview:_

Me-Yes I know I'm evil

Kurama-You better get the next chapter up soon.

Me-I will

Kagome-Wow, am I going to die?

Me-Not gonna say.

Sango-The chapter originally was gonna be nothing like this but she wanted to include us somehow.

Yusuke-Of course, am all but THE Yusuke Urameshi.

Me-Right… THE Yusuke Urameshi

Hiei-The idiot becomes the monkey

Kurama-Next time on Valentine Mayhem

Kagome- Only hope

Everyone-Bye!!!


	4. Only Hope

Hehehe, so here you go the next chapter. Hope fully you will enjoy it, and if not well bad luck.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY

* * *

Valentine Mayhem

Chapter 4: Only hope

The pain continued to surge through Kagome ruthlessly. Sheyu smirked and waved his hand yet again intensifying the pain.

"Rose whip" attacked Kurama and ruthlessly swung his whip at Sheyu.

Sheyu dodged the whip to be hit in the shoulder with a dagger. Looking up Sheyu saw Keiko standing there in an attack position. Her arms were crossed in front of her. In between each of her fingers was a dagger.

"How dare you "growled Hiei and rushed forward with his sword at hand. Swinging with his sword Hiei quickly attacked Sheyu. Sango joined Hiei. She smiled at him before starting their combined attack.

Kurama quickly rushed over to Kagome and undid her bindings. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine" smiled Kagome curtly. Sheyu had relinquished his hold of pain over Kagome after Hiei and Sango had started attacking him.

Keiko joined Kurama by Kagome's side, "what did he do to you?" she asked nervously.

"Snake poison," winced Kagome, "and it hurts."

Keiko giggled softly, "What type?" she asked yet again.

"I think it's Yoromi (made it up, deal with it)" replied Kagome.

"Yoromi!" gasped Kurama, "isn't that one of the most deadly poisons in Makai?"

"3rd on the list actually," smiled Kagome, "I have one week."

"Wait isn't there a cure?" asked Keiko.

"Yes there is, the funny thing is that it only exist in Ningenkai" smiled Kagome. Kurama gently cradled Kagome to him.

"Oh god, you're alright. The demon that sent me the message said that it was much too late" smiled Kurama.

"Well it would be too late for any demon here that can't get to Ningenkai" grinned Kagome.

"Hirikotsu," shouted Sango.

"Rei gun" attacked Yusuke.

"Weak, you are all weak" cackled Sheyu.

"Damn it," cursed Kagome, "Get me a bow."

"But doesn't Yoromi restrict it occupants power?" asked Kurama.

"Only it's occupant's power, yes. But given power no" coughed Kagome.

"I'll help then," smiled Keiko, "after all we are like sisters."

"Yah" nodded Kagome.

"I'm helping too, I got you in this mess, I'm getting you out!" grinned Kurama and produced a bow with his silver kitsune powers. The bow was brown with small vines wrapping around it. One arrow was created with the vine.

The arrow was as red as a rose and its point was deadly sharp. "You two ready?" asked Kagome.

"Ready as we'll ever be" smiled Keiko and placed a hand on Kagome left shoulder. Kurama did the same just with the left shoulder. Using the other hand, Kurama steadied Kagome's shaking arms.

"Thanks," smiled Kagome, "One…two…three…MOVE" Kagome shouted. Sango, Hiei and Yusuke turned their heads for a brief second before jumping out of the way of Kagome attack. Kagome released her arrow and it spun towards Sheyu. The arrow was glowing a slivery-blue as it met its target.

"HOW DARE YOU" screeched Sheyu and tried blocking the arrow. The arrow continued to pierce through Sheyu as he hollered in pain.

About a second later, the arrow landed with a thump on the bare blue brick. Sheyu was still standing, just badly burnt and scarred.

"You can't defeat me," cackled Sheyu, "now die you insolent bitch!"

Sheyu once again waved his hand, Kagome shrieked in pain as Kurama held her tightly while glaring at Sheyu. Kurama was about to stand up when Kagome cries of pain stopped and the weight started resting on his chest. Kurama looked down at Kagome, her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, her breathing wasn't audible.

"And so I've won" laughed Sheyu.

"No you haven't" snapped Hiei. Sheyu turned around slowly as a sword cut him in two.

"Oh god Kagome," cried Sango, "is she still alive?"

"I don't know" whispered Kurama.

Kurama gently lied Kagome down on the ground and leaned over her immobile body, leaning down he placed a hand where her heart rested.

(I was seriously gonna end it here, but uh…my friend would slice me in two)

Kurama hung his head low, and his emerald green eyes shined in relief, "she's still alive" he reported.

"Oh god" cried Keiko happily and hugged Yusuke tightly. Yusuke smiled brightly and patted Keiko in the back.

"Hey it's fine, you look much better without tears running down your face" grinned Yusuke, Keiko looked up at him and grinned.

Meanwhile Sango was happily swinging Hiei around in a circle. His feet were off the ground. "Kagome's alive" smiled Sango and stopped spinning.

Hiei sighed in relief trying to regain his balance. "Hn" he scoffed.

"Same you, same you" giggled Sango.

"Don't celebrate just yet, we need to get the cure in Ningenkai" reported Kurama.

"Do you know the location" asked Sango. Kurama nodded swiftly and picked Kagome up bridle style. She curled up slightly and turned in ward clutching to Kurama's shirt.

"We have one week, to get the cure before Kagome dies. The location…the Rocky Mountains, Canada. (I couldn't resist, but if you want just think of another mountain range, okay.)

"But that's nearly half way across the world" shouted Keiko.

"We can get Botan to open a porthole to the mountain range but from there on, our only hope are our selves, since not a book in Japan states where this plants location is precisely. It's even a wonder how I got the information of where this plant exists" stated Kurama.

"Well then we have a lead, we better get back to Ningenkai then" smiled Yusuke.

"And from there we will start our search" grinned Sango.

"And hopefully save Kagome in time" thought Kurama.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

Ningenkai-Human world

Makai-Demon world

Rei gun-Spirit gun

Think that's all

* * *

_Thanks to reviewers: _

Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-Yes, yes, yes, and the snake youkai is finally dead. But the adventure is just beginning. I just had to use the Rocky Mountains.

Tbiris-Yes they probably will kill you and I'm not trying to be evil either. Please also try to update your story soon.

Yusuke's Angel-Look I updated, and I don't think that was a cliffy.

Kuramasgal-Uh well uh…I continued see, look up. So uh well I'll update again soon.

* * *

_Preview:_

Kurama-Next time we travel to the Rocky Mountains

Kagome-Or whatever place you chose

Sango-To rescue Kagome

Yusuke-From the horrible poison

Hiei-But challenges await us

Keiko-Next time on Valentine Mayhem

Me-Search and you shall find

Everyone-BYE!!!


	5. Search and You Shall Find

This just a little note to the people out there. I'm not good at writing Youko, so he might not come in till a bit later or even just the next chapter. But no flames on his personality. A warning to you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, IY, the Rocky Mountains, or any songs that are in here. But I do own Kila Ray.

* * *

Valentine Mayhem

Chapter 5: Search and You Shall Find

The 6 had gotten back to Ningenkai, by now, but there was slight problem.

"WHERE IS BOTAN WHEN YOU NEED HER" shouted Yusuke.

"Calm down Yusuke, we'll find her in less then uh…3 hours" grinned Keiko sheepishly.

"We can't wait for three hours" groaned Sango. Kurama shook his head and looked down at the sleeping Kagome.

"Don't worry, we'll get the cure" whispered Kurama.

"Hello," chirped a familiar voice, "I heard you were searching for me."

"Yes Botan, yes we were searching for you. FOR THE PAST 2 HOURS" shouted Yusuke.

"S-sorry Yusuke, I was a bit busy" cowered Botan backing away from the furious spirit detective.

"Botan, can you open a porthole to the Rocky Mountains, Canada?" asked Kurama.

"Sure no problem, but for what reason?" asked Botan curiously.

"The cure to Yoromi is located in the Rocky Mountains" stated Hiei. Botan raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off a bit before landing on the ground and swinging her oar sharply.

"Well there you go a porthole to the Rocky Mountains" smiled Botan. Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, and Sango jumped through first.

"Thanks Botan, we'll be back in about a week or so," smiled Kurama, "we'll see you soon."

"No problem" grinned Botan. With that statement done Kurama jumped through the porthole and landed on the other side.

"Wow it's so nice here" gasped Keiko. They had landed in a valley where the leaves were just changing colors on the trees and the cool autumn breeze swept through. The scenery seemed untouched and the sky was clear and blue. There was a small bike path in the valley signifying that it wasn't as untouched as it seemed.

"Well I guess we should start here" shrugged Yusuke.

"What is your business here" shouted a feminine voice. The group looked up one of the mountains slightly and there stood a girl holding a blue bow that was pointed directly at them.

Her hair was raven black and her eyes were aqua blue. She looked much like Kagome yet different and slightly younger. Her face shone determination as she still held her bow ready for any sudden attack. Almost no one knew what she said but by her stance that meant trouble.

"We mean no harm" started Sango.

"We are only here to search for the plant that cures the poison Yoromi" reported Keiko. The girl lowered her bow slightly and looked at the group critically.

"You speak Japanese" she asked. The group sweat dropped still not understanding a word she was saying.

"Yes we do" Kurama stated in English.

"Well then," smiled the girl and slid down the side of the mountain. "Please to meet you, I'm Kila Ray" stated the girl happily in Japanese.

"You speak Japanese" asked Yusuke. Kila nodded her head while smiling.

"So you're searching for the plant that cures the deadly poison Yoromi" asked Kila raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," nodded Sango, "would you happen to know its location?"

"I do," stated Kila, "but it's a day's trip away from here."

"We're willing," grinned Keiko, "which direction?" Kila smiled and pointed up the mountain that she had been standing on.

"I'll even bring you there myself, but for tonight you can rest with me. My house is only a 5 minute walk from here" smiled Kila kindly.

"That would be awesome" grinned Yusuke. Kila nodded and started walking up the mountain again on a hidden path. About 5 minutes later they reached a small house on the slope. The house was a light yellow and was a medium size.

"This is where you will be staying for the night; don't worry about any of the animals that reside near here. They know me, so they won't attack as long as you're in close range to the house, so don't wander" warned Kila.

"We won't" nodded Kurama in complete understanding.

"Good" smiled Kila. She led the group of six closer to the house and pulled out a key before they reached the door. Slipping the key into the lock she turned the key slowly, then swinging open the door she entered and flipped on a light switch.

"Wow this place is sweet" grinned Yusuke. Everyone took off their shoes and slipped on the slipper that were already there. They entered the living room which was slightly dipped down and was cover in red carpet. There was T.V, two couches and a round coffee table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kila asked.

"Tea would be fine" stated Kurama, Keiko and Sango.

"Pop any type would be good" grinned Yusuke.

"Hn" scoffed Hiei.

"I guess he doesn't need anything to drink" smirked Kila and head into the kitchen that was blocked off by a bamboo curtain.

A few minutes later Kila came back with a tray of drinks. She handed Kurama, Keiko, Sango and Hiei a cup of tea, "I took a guess," she shrugged at Hiei's look. She gave a can of Coke (or Pepsi whatever) to Yusuke and has a can of ginger ale for herself. "I'll show you your rooms after we get to know each other" she stated.

"Okay with me" smiled Keiko.

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke toughest punk in Sarayashiki high. I'm about 15 years old and like to fight."

"I'm Yukimura Keiko, Yusuke's girl friend, 15 years old and also go to Sarayashiki"

"I'm Hondori Sango, I'm also 15, and I also go to Sarayashiki as well. I'm friends with Keiko, and I'm the girlfriend of mister emotionless"

"Hn, Janganshi Hiei"

"Well not a talker is he" giggled Kila.

"I'm Minamino Suichi, but you may call me Kurama. I'm also 15 (I know but I'm changing the ages a bit) I go to Sarayashiki (and changing the schools too) and I'm her boyfriend" smiled Kurama pointing at Kagome sleeping body.

"So she's the one that was infected with Yoromi" thought Kila looking at the girl that was clutching onto Kurama.

"This is Higurashi Kagome, Kurama's girlfriend, 15 years old, and she also goes to Sarayashiki" stated Sango. Kila nodded in understanding.

"There's something that all of you are hiding," Kila stated plainly. The group looked at her, could she sense that they were youkai. "Just tell me, I was born in Japan after all."

"Fine we'll tell you, but you might not believe it," grinned Yusuke, Kila nodded her head, "we have a friend that is crazy for cats!" Kila fell over in shock as the other 5 laughed.

"Never mind, maybe you aren't hiding anything" grinned Kila rubbing the back of her head.

"Wow, Yusuke solved that issue" thought Keiko.

"Well then, as you know I'm Ray Kila, I'm 14 years old, I don't exactly go to school much, and no I don't have a boyfriend" explained Kila.

"Well then, now that we all know each other can you please show us our rooms?" asked Kurama.

"Sure this way," smiled Kila, "Also sadly enough I only have 3 spare rooms." The gang stopped in mid step.

"What are the sleeping arrangements going to be?" asked Yusuke nervously.

"It doesn't look like Kagome is going to let go of Kurama any time soon" snickered Sango.

"Well then you should show them their room first" stated Hiei. Kila nodded and started walking down the hallway.

"Here you are, if you need anything at all just say so. I'm in the room next to yours" smiled Kila. Kurama nodded and took the key that Kila was holding out. Kila walked away as Kurama opened the door. In side the walls were painted black and the roof was of glass. On the walls were small glowing stars and a bright moon for a light. There was one large bed and a small night stand that was a light brown and had a small reading lamp on it. To the side a closet was standing there with its doors open. Kurama looked inside to see girl and boy clothes and pajamas.

"Well then Hiei, Sango this way" Kurama heard Kila say.

"Hn" scoffed Hiei.

"I can't believe that Keiko and Yusuke wanted to be in the same room" whined Sango.

"Hn" scoffed Hiei. Sango stuck her tongue out at Hiei as Kila smiled and led them to a door.

"This is your room, if you need me just call, I'm right across from you" grinned Kila and gave Sango the key to the room.

Sango smiled and opened the door as Kila went to take care of Yusuke and Keiko. Hiei's and Sango's room was a fiery red, with yellow and orange here and there to make it look like a burning fire. It also had a glass roof. In this room there were two separate beds and two small night stands. The sources of light were two reading lamps on either night stand and a light that was right above the closet. Sango smiled happily and ran to look in the closet, inside were pajama's and normal clothes.

"This is so cool" laughed Sango.

"Yusuke, Keiko this would be your room" the two heard Kila say.

"Thanks" smiled Keiko.

"No problem, here's the key, if you need any thing my room is diagonal of yours, Sango and Hiei are beside you and Kurama and Kagome are across from you" smiled Kila brightly and left to her room.

"Nice girl" shrugged Yusuke. Keiko smiled and opened the door slowly. In side the walls were a pale pink almost peach and were decorated with paintings of weapons. There were once again two bed and two night stands. There were also three sources of light. Two controllable lamps above the night stand and a light beside the closet. The roof was still made of glass and inside the closet were the usual pajamas and normal clothes.

"Well then tomorrow we will get the plant, and save Kagome" smirked Yusuke.

"Yah" cheered Keiko.

Outside the room Kila stood leaning against the wall. "It won't be as easy as you think" she thought as her eyes flashed silver.

* * *

_Japanese Translations:_

Ningenkai-Human world

Youkai- Demons

* * *

_Thanks to reviewers:_

Yusuke's Angel-Well uh…yes see I updated and I will again soon. But the problem is school will start again soon.

Akikazu-Well no, I don't think so well maybe my friend said so once or twice.

Tbiris-Well then I guess I got close enough. At least it isn't on the other side of the world right.

Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-Well I couldn't help it so you can't blame me. And I need a longer attention span if she giggled when she was asking what poison. I need break from school. It's starting soon :'(

Kuramasgal-I will and the next chapter should be up soon.

_Preview: _

Hiei-There's something up with that Kila ray.

Sango-Wow you noticed!

Keiko-Well next time we go to get the plant.

Kurama-But trouble will arise.

Kagome-Hopefully I will wake up for this.

Yusuke-Next time on Valentine Mayhem

Me-The challenge

Everyone-BYE!


	6. The Challange

This is so ironic, or that's what I think, hahaha. Oh well, never mind my jabbering, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH/IY/or Fairy Tales by JoJo.

* * *

Valentine Mayhem

Chapter 6: The Challenge

Kila sat on her bed looking outside. Her walls were black with white sparkles, much like Kagome's and Kurama's room. She smiled slightly and popped a disk into her stereo. The music started.

_**You know the story**_

_**You read the books**_

_**Boy meets girl**_

_**Then they fall forever in love**_

_**But I know better**_

_**So here goes a tale**_

_**Of the realest of the real**_

_**Listen **_

_**Now once upon a time in a small world**_

_**It was everything that I dreamed of**_

_**He was my gem and I was his pearl**_

_**Nothing could come between us**_

_**A prince charming to call my own**_

_**Until the day that he broke my heart**_

_**And left me wonderin all alone**_

_**Pickin my mind and soul apart **_

_**Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)**_

_**Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)**_

_**Since my heart's been crushed (It's been crushed)**_

_**I don't believe in much, I need help (No no no no no)**_

_**Don't know which way to turn**_

_**Figure it out for myself**_

_**I've just started to learn (La da da dee, oh)**_

_**There's no such thing as fairy tales **_

_**Is a good story supposed to end**_

_**Unhappily ever after**_

_**Just as wonderful as it begins**_

_**And carry on for a few chapters**_

_**Baby how come each time I open up**_

_**I can't seem to get past page one**_

_**I guess it's time for me to close up**_

_**And go back on the shelf because I'm done **_

_**Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)**_

_**Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)**_

_**Since my heart's been crushed (Since my heart's been crushed)**_

_**I don't believe in much, I need help**_

_**Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way to turn)**_

_**Figure it out for myself**_

_**I've just started to learn (La da da dee oh)**_

_**There's no such thing as fairy tales **_

_**Twinkle twinkle little star**_

_**Why do my dreams seem so far (Why they seem so far)**_

_**Up above the world so high**_

_**Won't somebody tell me why (Can you help me)**_

_**Can you help me out?**_

_**Can you tell me what love is all about?**_

_**Cause I never known it for myself (Don't believe in fairy tales)**_

_**That's why I don't believe in fairy tales no more **_

**_Used to believe in love (No more)_**

_**Used to believe in fairy tales (I used to believe, I used to believe, I used to believe)**_

_**Since my heart's been crushed**_

_**I don't believe in much, I need help (I don't believe in much)**_

_**Don't know which way to turn**_

_**Figure it out for myself (Oh no no no no no)**_

_**I've just started to learn (Just started to learn)**_

_**There's no such thing as fairy tales (There's no such thing**_

_**Used to believe in love**_

_**Used to believe fairy tales (La da da da)**_

_**Since my heart's been crushed**_

_**I don't believe in much, I need help**_

_**Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way)**_

_**Figure it out for myself**_

_**I've just started to learn**_

_**There's no such thing as fairy tales**_

Kila smiled slightly, she loved this song. There was no such thing as fairy tales. Not any more and not in her mind. No all there was, was survival of the fittest.

The night passed as the moon rose and disappeared when the sung came up. The bright radiating light of the sun shone through the window mercilessly. The residences of the house woke up with a quiet start. Only one still did not wake up, Kagome.

"Breakfast!" called Kila; her voice rang through the big house. In a second four of the six guests were at the table and had started eating.

Kurama had come down after everyone else with Kagome on his back. Kila smiled slightly at the cute scene, and then her eyes darkened slightly.

"You can set Kagome on the couch in the living room. You need to eat now, the climb is long and hard" explained Kila.

"Thank you" grinned Kurama and exited the dining room. Kila nodded slightly and started serving up a plate of her eggs. She walked out into the living room and saw Kurama sitting beside Kagome brushing some hair out of her face.

"I thought that you would've liked to stay by her side so here…you can eat in here. Just don't make a big mess" grinned Kila kneeling beside Kurama and giving him the plate.

"Thank you" stated Kurama and turned back to Kagome.

"Are you truly determined to save her from uninviting death?" asked Kila slowly, while eyeing him.

"Yes I am, I might have been in a relationship with her for only about two months but I love her with all my heart" explained Kurama. Kila nodded.

"Determination, love and courage…you'll need that and so much more to get to the plant," thought Kila, "including a sacrifice!" "Well then Kurama, I'll let you be. Just remember that you love her and that will be enough" grinned Kila and walked back into the dining room.

"A sacrifice," thought Kurama, "I knew it; she is someone that is not what she leads on. I must watch her carefully."

After breakfast was finished Kila started backing stuff in her back pack including water and extra jackets. Swinging the bag over her shoulders she stepped into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"We can go now" smiled Kila and walked out of the door. Everyone else followed with her in the lead. Kurama was carrying Kagome on his back as she continued to sleep.

The rough mountain side made it hard to climb even with all the extra ledges. The rocks would crumble under the fighters and fail on them. It was dangerous to say the least.

"Have you ever seen the plant before?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes I have, I've seen it many times and I've also seen the deaths of those who tried at it but was not worthy" replied Kila.

"Deaths?" questioned Keiko her face paling considerably.

"Don't worry about it. The only one who should worry would be Kurama," explained Kagome, "he is the closest to Kagome and he will be the one to be tested. And if he fails he will also be the only one to die, unless Kagome's the next closest person to Kagome comes up for the test."

"What does the test consist of?" asked Sango.

"There are two parts, there's the fight and if they can pass that then there's the sacrifice" answered Kila.

"You seem to know a lot about how to get to this plant" scowled Hiei.

"Of course I do, I live a day away from its location and have met every fighter trying for the plant, but none of them have ever returned" smiled Kila.

"Well then how much longer will it be, it's been 6 hours already" sighed Yusuke wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"We'll be there in about an hour or so" grinned Kila.

That was that, it was silent for the next hour of so, except for the few gasps of surprise with the crumbling rocks and the tumbling forestry.

"We're here" grinned Kila.

The group was close to the middle of the mountain. There sat in the small patches of dirt was a bright plant. Its stems and leaves were the ivory shade or green shining slightly like jade. The plant was that kind that grew flowers; the petals were pure white flushed at its petal tips.

"The cure" smiled Keiko brightly.

"Now the challenge" murmured Yusuke.

"You got that right," smirked Kila, then she started transforming right before their eyes; "I'm the guardian to the cure of the poison Yoromi. Only the worthy will pass by me."

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

Don't think there are any.

* * *

_Thanks to reviewers: _

Kuramas sweetie- Se I updated, while having homework too. Yay for me and thanks for reviewing.

Tbiris- You're really smart I can tell that. The depending who she is was a good comment after all. Thanks for reviewing.

Yusuke's angel-Maybe she'll die, but then again so might Kurama.

Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl- Your name is too long sheesh. Well then I know I read it over and she does seem evil. Thanks for the lyrics.

Kuramasgal- Se I continued and I'll continue again soon. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_Preview:_

Hiei-I knew she was trouble

Kagome-K-Kurama might die

Kurama-Well we'll see

Sango-Don't die you'll break Kagome's heart

Yusuke-but if he does win the fight, the sacrifice is still heavy.

Keiko-Next time on Valentine Mayhem

Me-For the One I Love

Everyone-BYE!


	7. For the One I Love

Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and no flames what so ever about uh…certain events that might take place. I'm still not certain and there might not be anything in here that doesn't deserve a flame, but this is just incase.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH/IY or the poem "The White Rose."

* * *

Valentine Mayhem 

Chapter 7: For the One I Love

"The red rose whispers of passion,

And the white rose breathes of love;

O, the red rose is a falcon,

And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud,

With a flush on its petal tips;

For the love that is the purest and sweetest,

Has a kiss of desire on the lips," murmured Kila slowly, "remember this poem well, for it is your only help now."

"What do you mean?" questioned Keiko loudly. The five awake heroes's looked at Kila, she had transformed into a demon.

Her species they guess was that of a dragon, she seemed to be the wielder of ice because of the light blue tint in her hair. Kila now had wings on her back; her raven black hair had grown longer and was much wavier then before. Kila's eyes were now pure red with small sliver specks. Her ears were slightly pointed and she had a black star on her forehead.

"Now Kurama, come and prove yourself worthy" smirked Kila. Kurama nodded and set Kagome down gently on the ground.

"I'll be back, I promise you that and this time I won't break it" smiled Kurama sincerely to Kagome's still born body. He stood up and faced Kila; he was ready, ready to fight for Kagome's life.

* * *

Meanwhile the other 4 four were talking about the poem. "I don't get the rose parts" mumbled Yusuke. 

"I have the answer to the cream-white rosebud. Look at the flower that sprouts the cure for the poison," smiled Sango pointing at the flower.

Yusuke nodded and looked at the plant again. "Wait it's cream-white with the flush on its petal tips" realized Yusuke.

"Exactly" scoffed Hiei.

"What is the plant called?" questioned Keiko.

"The name, I'm not sure of" sighed Sango.

"In English the name would be Hato Taka, it doesn't have a Japanese name because of certain reasons even though the words that name this plant means something in Japanese" smirked Kila, slicing at Kurama with a sword made of ice.

"Hato…doesn't that mean dove (well that what the website told me) and Taka is means falcon. O, the red rose is a falcon and the white rose is a dove. Well that only answers what the name of the plant" groaned Yusuke.

"Wait one sec, I send you a cream white rosebud with a flush on its petal tips, that means that only the fighter that goes against Kila can touch the flower and cure Kagome" stated Keiko.

"And I think the only way to get the cure to the other person is by a kiss from a loved one, which basically is only Kurama. That means…he's Kagome's only hope" gasped Sango. They turned back to watch Kurama, hope was shining deeply in their eyes, along with the sense of faith.

* * *

Kurama pulled out his rose whip and started slashing it at Kila. Dodging the furious attacks Kila pulled out her ice sword and blocked Kurama's whip. That had caught Kurama off guard and at that moment Kila rushed forward and slashed at Kurama while explaining the name of the plant. The rose whip was flung out of Kurama's hand and it turned back to a rose, it landed on the ground, now unable to help its wielder any more with his fight. 

"You're not any different from all the other fighters. You lose hope so fast, you don't care and after a while you'll just care about your self and forget the one you're fighting for" scoffed Kila.

"I'm not like that; this fight is for Kagome and no one else. Not even me, if I die after getting her cured it's fine. At least I would know that she is alive and well" shouted Kurama. He kneeled down for a split second and plucked a blade of grass from the ground. Fueling the blade with his youki, Kurama turned it into a sword.

"Then lets prove that theory" smirked Kila. She once again ran at Kurama and swung her sword precisely at its target; Kurama blocked the attack and struck back at Kila. She dodged the edge of his sword and so on.

After a while Kurama started to wear down. Suddenly in a quick second Kurama was on the ground with Kila on top of him. Kila's sword was pointed at his chest. Kurama let out a long raspy breath, "I can't win" he thought.

"Kurama, Kurama," called a light voice in his head, "you can defeat her Kurama."

"Its Kagome," gasped Kurama, "I'm fighting for her and I won't lose." Kurama growled he jumped up as Kila's sword was about to plunge into his chest.

Kila twirled around to face him, when he knocked her sword out of her hand. "Give up now, I won this match. I get the cure" he growled fiercely and grabbed Kila's shoulders roughly.

"You are worthy aren't you? I don't have much time left to give you the cure. When I die so does the plant!" exclaimed Kila.

"I under stand" nodded Kurama.

"Pick a flower from the plant and hold it in your hand. In a second or two pop it in your mouth, it will instantly turn to liquid, then kiss Kagome directly on the lips while transferring the cure after that I will mention the sacrifice" explained Kila, "keep up the act Kila. If I couldn't have him so long ago, neither will she" thought Kila.

Kurama nodded and followed Kila's instructions, as he popped it in his mouthy it did turn into a liquid. He quickly kneeled down next to Kagome, "this better work" he thought and kissed her passionately. He kissed her with all his desire, with all his love.

"The deed is done" grinned Sango.

"Wait there's still the sacrifice" growled Hiei.

Kila smiled, her smile was neither very happy nor was it a sad smile, it was a smile that reflected what her red eyes were saying. I have succeeded, you have lost everything. Her eyes glowed darkly.

"What is the sacrifice" barked Yusuke. Kila stayed silent.

"Answer us" cried Keiko.

"Suichi Minamino, Youko Kurama, Kurama. Your price would be your memory of Kagome!" smirked Kila. Kurama's emerald green eyes snapped open.

"My memory of Kagome" he thought.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

Youki-The aura of a demon or the power.

Hato-Dove

Taka-Hawk/Falcon

* * *

_Thanks to reviewers: _This is just a note. Yes I know I'm not good at fight scenes. 

KKSG-Yah, I'm shortening your name a bit. I couldn't do it, I could get Kila to beat them up, and for one thing everyone else would kill me and so on. Thanks for reviewing even though you had so much homework.

Tbiris-Well your guess was once again close enough is what I think. Kurama wasn't losing so much but he basically won the fight. But he might not win the war.

Kuramasgal-Thanks for reviewing and I'll have my next chapter up soon.

* * *

_Preview:_

Kagome-K-Kurama must forget me!

Kurama- I would never be able to do that, could I.

Sango-Will the two be torn apart?

Hiei-How will this affect everyone else?

Yusuke-Well what do YOU think?

Keiko-next time on Valentine Mayhem

Me-Past, Present and Future

Everyone-BYE!

* * *

P.S. DON'T KILL ME! Or then...then the next chapter will never be out so hehehe. 


	8. Past, Present and Future

Yo, it's me again. This will probably be the second last chapter or the last chapter so I'll make it long as I can possibly can with my attention span. At the end it'll tell you if this is the last chapter of Valentine Mayhem or not. Thanks you to all those awesome reviewers out there.

Disclaimer: No I don't own YYH/IY and the deep basic for the memory thing. I'm partly using the idea in Tsubasa and the second movie of CCS. But I do own KILA.

* * *

Valentine Mayhem

Chapter 8: Past, Present and Future

"My memory of Kagome?" questioned Kurama.

"How about I make it a slight bit better? How about the memory of your love for Kagome" smirked Kila.

"That's a horrible sacrifice" cried Keiko.

"I didn't make the rules, the last protector did," shrugged Kila, "I'm bending the rules a bit."

"Fine, I'll take the sacrifice, I saved Kagome and the antidote is already taking affect" snapped Kurama sadly.

"You love her very much, don't you? I loved someone like that so long ago. Maybe taking revenge on him this way isn't the best way but it's set. I can't change it," sniffled Kila, "I'm so sorry."

"You have ungodly mood swings, you know that? Just before you were acting like an evil maniac" scoffed Yusuke.

"He does have a point" snickered Sango.

"What ever I'm dying and Kagome's waking. Kurama your memories of your love for her will be gone before any of those two occur" smiled Kila sadly.

"I'll fall in love with her again anyways, it would be hard not to" grinned Kurama trying to make the best out of the situation.

"It's time," sighed Kila, "don't worry you'll make it through somehow. Oh and just to tell you, Kagome even in the sleeping state she's in, heard everything from the beginning till now. No explaining needs to be done."

Kurama nodded but just at that moment a black cloud surrounded him. Kurama felt light headed, empty, unfeeling for a moment before everything went back in place.

The cold stony ground was underneath him, Kila lay dead behind him and Kagome was kneeling in front of him, tears running down her face fluently.

Getting up Kurama faced Kagome and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Why are you crying?" asked Kurama.

"N-no, WHY, why did this happen?" sobbed Kagome, each word getting softer and softer. She threw herself at Kurama and cried into his chest. Kurama raised an eye brow and lightly patted Kagome on the back.

"Tell me what's wrong?" questioned Kurama. Kurama heard more sobbing in the back ground; Keiko and Sango were on their knees crying with Yusuke and Hiei trying to comfort them. Their sobs were mixing in with Kagome's.

"What's wrong?" questioned Kurama yet again. "Why is everyone crying? What happened? Did someone die?"

"Well sort of, it could be considered as dying," mumbled Keiko through her sobs.

"You don't remember," sniffled Kagome and pulled away from her love, "nothing between us" finished Kagome in thought. Kila had told her telepathically not to remind him directly of their relationship. Instead she had to show Kurama indirectly. That was going to be difficult. Directly also meant videos or pictures of any sort. Indirectly, how could Kagome remind Kurama of what they had…what they will have again? All those times, even in that short period, Kagome would do anything to make him remember, anything at all.

"Now that you mention it, there seems to be a blank spot in my memory. Kagome, what did I forget?" Kurama continued referring to Kagome's statement of not remembering something.

Kagome shook her head trying to stop her tears, "nothing of much importance. You'll figure out sooner or later." Keiko, Sango, Yusuke and Hiei stared at Kagome as though she was crazy. Kagome just smiled slightly, her eyes telling them that she would explain later.

"If it isn't that important, then okay, but if it is important tell me okay," smiled Kurama politely.

"Don't worry, you'll find out what you forgot…someday" sniffled Kagome while resting her head on Kurama's shoulder. Was this direct or indirect clues, she didn't know, but she didn't care…much. Kila had also told her that if she were to even accidentally tell Kurama about their relationship, he would either lose his full memory of her or both of them would be frozen in time. Kagome didn't want that, so she tried, tried not to act saddened by his loss…her loss.

He would remember again someday…someday.

* * *

(I don't know what day it is in the story so let just say it's Feb 8th or something like that okay, and the next scene is Feb 10th. Sorry for my lack of memory or whatever.)

"Four days to Valentine's day!" smiled Sango, looking at her best friend who had just turned away from her, "Oh Kagome." Sango sighed. It was devastating to see her friend this way. Kagome had tried so hard to make Kurama remember, she tried so much, but it was still too little, since he still didn't remember.

"Lighten up Kagome. Valentine's Day is the day of love. If any miracles featuring romance should happen, then they should happen in less than four days," grinned Keiko trying to cheer up her seriously depressed friend.

"But it was because of me that he forgot, that he can't remember, it's all my fault" cried Kagome tears running down her face for the first time in less than two days.

"Sheesh Kagome, Keiko has a point. Just believe that Kurama will remember and it's almost guaranteed that he will," smirked Yusuke coming up behind Keiko and hugging her around the waist.

"I will believe, I always will, no matter what but…the pain is still so intense," muttered Kagome and walked out of the school doors.

"Hey Kagome we have one period left!" called Sango.

"I don't care! I need to make Kurama remember, or I'll die trying," grinned Kagome heavily and continued to run into the warm rain. "Raining, again, just like when this all started. Hopefully this is a sign that this will all end soon." Kagome thought and raced up the stairs to her home, her shrine.

Kagome spent the rest of the day studying and trying to find spells. There were none and Kagome, she fell asleep right on her book, and the next page. Let's just say it had the counter curse.

In the morning Kagome did her usual routine and ran out of her house to be greeted by Sango and Keiko. It used to be Kurama waiting there for her, but to keep Kagome's mood up Sango and Keiko took his place for now.

Three more days till Valentine's Day, only three more days till romance miracles would once again be so very rare.

The three arrived at school, where Yusuke and Hiei were waiting. Hanging around were two fan groups glaring at Sango and Keiko or staring at Hiei and Yusuke with hearts in their eyes. Suddenly Kurama came running up to them.

"Hey guys!" called Kurama.

"Hi," smiled Keiko.

"You look excited" stated Sango.

"Yah, I'm planning to ask this girl that I really like to the Valentine's dance," grinned Kurama, "I really like her and so on."

Everyone froze, Kagome stared at Kurama. She tried holding back her tears, taking in a deep breath she sprinted into the school, her head down and her books clutched tightly to her chest.

"Kagome come back!" shouted Keiko and ran after her friend.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" questioned Kurama curiously, "and why do I fell attracted to her so much. Why does it seem that what I forgot was so very important? And why would it happen that what I think that I forgot features Kagome?" thought Kurama.

"You just blew it big time," replied Yusuke walking pass Kurama.

"Hn" scoffed Hiei and followed Yusuke.

"I wish that I could just remember," whispered Kurama, suddenly an image passed through Kurama's mind.

"_Oh-no" groaned Kagome._

"_What's wrong Kagome-chan?" asked Kurama_

"_Look up" whimpered Kagome. Kurama looked up to see mistletoe He grinned and leaned down to kiss Kagome_

"_I think this would be the best time to tell you," stated Kurama._

"_Tell me what?" questioned Kagome looking up at Kurama with hopeful eyes._

The scene continued but what caught Kurama's attention was the part where he had declared his love for her…and when she had returned it.

"What does this mean? Can this be real?" Kurama thought staring at his hands. After a minute or two he also ran inside, his face was just like it was before, before when he said that he was going to ask the girl that he liked to the dance.

* * *

"Kagome calm down, it's okay," smiled Sango trying to help her depressed best friend. The tears had stopped a long time ago but the dazed expression still stayed.

"He now loves another, when I can bring myself not to. This is horrible," whispered Kagome her voice a devoid of emotion. "I should just leave this stupid world!"

"No, Kagome don't even think of taking your own life!" cried Keiko shaking her friend and gripping her by the shoulders.

"You can't change my mind!" cried Kagome forcefully.

"Then at least wait till after Valentine's Day" stated Hiei crossing his arms.

"Fine, I will. That won't change a thing," growled Kagome, "and Keiko, I would never be able to take my own life. I will let another take it. Lots of youkai want me dead, I will get them to kill me, and I won't let you interfere!"

"Kagome…" sobbed Keiko.

"This is horrible," thought Yusuke shaking his head.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

Youkai-Demons

Think that's all

* * *

_Thanks to all those wonderful reviewers:_

Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-Wow, Cindy calm down a little bit. What do you think? Would I actually make Kurama forget for all eternity? Pauses. Never mind what I just said.

Tbiris-Yah, it sort of is based on Tsubasa now that I look at it, thanks for pointing that out. Thanks for reviewing too.

Rosefire-shadow666-I'll update again soon.

AunExistAmor-Yes, I do know that the main part of the Rocky Mountains isn't in Canada but that is my home country. Yes I am evil, and I'll update again soon.

* * *

_Preview:_

Me-So it isn't the last chapter.

Sango-The next chapter will be on Valentine's Day and will probably be the last chapter.

Kagome-Kurama fell in love with someone else. O-O

Kurama-I d-didn't mean to, seriously.

Hiei-What a stupid fox.

Keiko-Next time on Valentine Mayhem.

Yusuke-How it all ends?

Everyone-Bye!


	9. How it all ends?

This will most likely be the last chapter of Valentine Mayhem. So sad I know, but whatever. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY

* * *

Valentine Mayhem

Chapter 9: How it all ends?

Kurama walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets, absentmindedly staring at the floor. His mind was all a bustle. "Should I ask Sakura to the dance, or should I listen to my heart and wait, arg this is so confusing," he thought, wanting to tug as his hair. "What should I do? What should I do?"

He walked into his class and took a seat beside the window, "Hi Suichi," grinned a girl with black hair with red highlights and dark brown eyes.

"Konoichiwa Sakura," smiled Kurama. Should he ask her to the dance now? Could he disobey what his heart was screaming at him?

"Suichi, I heard that you were planning to ask me to the dance," giggled Sakura. Kurama grinned at her.

"I'm not too sure about it now, but maybe do you want to go to the dance with me?" asked Kurama. It just so happened that Kagome entered at the exact moment and heard, "do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Kagome tilted her head down a bit, her bangs covering her eyes and walked passed where Kurama was sitting, not sparing him a glance of any sort. Kagome chose not to listen to Kurama and his "date" talk anymore as she pulled out a book.

"Why aren't you sure?" asked Sakura.

"Well in my mind I really like you, but my heart is screaming to wait a little longer," explained Kurama, "I don't know what to do."

Sakura's eyes softened slightly, "listen to your heart Suichi, it should lead you the right way, and what happened between you and Kagome, two months ago you two were so close."

"So close," whispered Kurama lightly.

"_My memory of Kagome?" questioned Kurama._

"_How about I make it a slight bit better? How about the memory of your love for Kagome?" smirked Kila._

That girl, she was the one who was lying dead behind him after he had woken up from his sleep in the Rocky Mountains of Canada. What role did she play in the scenario? He didn't remember much about her either, was she one of the memories that he had lost in that blank spot.

"I don't remember much, all of it is so blurry except the set up before the Christmas dance," explained Kurama lightly to Sakura.

"I understand, but just to tell you. Have you noticed how broken Kagome is?" questioned Sakura, "it started after you and your other friends returned from the vacation you were having."

"Thanks, Sakura for the info, I'll use it and try to solve this puzzle," grinned Kurama.

"You always loved puzzles, and no I'm not a secret stalker in your fan club!" smirked Sakura playfully teasing him. With that statement done she walked off and sat in her desk with her friends. Kurama looked behind him to see Kagome talking with Keiko and Sango, who were sending him dirty looks.

"What did I forget?" Kurama thought to himself.

* * *

It was now after school and Yusuke, Hiei, Sango, Keiko, and Kagome were all avoiding Kurama. He tried to talk to them, but it just didn't work, they just walked away and ignored him.

The next two days passed like that until on Feb. 13 Yusuke grabbed Kurama's shoulder and had a small important talk with him. "Kurama, why aren't you spending time with Sakura? She is your date for the dance, is she not?" questioned Yusuke between gritted teeth.

"I didn't ask her out, well I sort of did, but it didn't work out. My heart wouldn't let me," explained Kurama "Is that why you've been shunning me?"

"Half of it," whispered Yusuke, "here this might help you regain something very important." He dropped something in Kurama's hands and walked away. Kurama slowly opened his hands to find more than one thing. He found a blue rose, a piece of mistletoe and a small packet of Makai seeds.

Kurama stared at the small articles, but in his mind, scenes were replaying. The time he had kissed Kagome, the time on New Year's Eve when Kagome had tripped and landing on top of him. But what he remembered most of all was the horrid mission he had been sent on by Koenma. He remembered how Kagome was poisoned and his journey to Canada to retrieve the cure, and how he had sacrificed his memory of his love for Kagome to keep her alive.

"That's why…" he thought and ran down the hall. He needed to prepare for tomorrow, and just hope, hope that Kagome would forgive him. Forgive him for not remembering their love sooner; forgive him for his slight betrayal. He had said he would fall in love with Kagome again, but instead he fell in love with another.

* * *

"Keiko, Sango, listen to me, "shouted Kurama running after the two girls, but they continued to ignore him and his presence, "I remember what me and Kagome had!" The two girls twirled around rapidly, and in a second were right in his face.

"You remember?" questioned Sango. Kurama nodded and smiled.

"Can you help me give Kagome a surprise tomorrow?" questioned Kurama.

"Sure, but what's the plan?" questioned Keiko.

"We also need Yusuke and Hiei" stated Kurama.

"Okay" nodded Sango.

* * *

"Why did I agree to stay alive till after Valentine's Day. Oh well it would be better, while everyone's preoccupied with the dance, that's the time it will all end," thought Kagome. She was sitting on her bed and was about to turn off her small T.V when the weather web cast pooped up.

"Tomorrow will be a gloomy Valentine's Day for it will once again be raining. But don't let that spoil the love," The weather man stated. Kagome smirked, even better, no one would be able to track her down.

With that Kagome switched off her T.V. and flicked off her lamp and lied down for a good nights rest.

In the morning Kagome woke up, "this will be my last time waking up. I better enjoy the day as it lasts," thought Kagome and got dressed.

She rushed down stairs and grabbed her breakfast she ate as she ran to the school. At the gates of the school she was greeted by Hiei. The day passed by like any other. It hadn't started raining yet, when Kagome was walking home to get dressed.

She reached her home and slowly walked up her shrine steps, her friends were acting weird today. She couldn't explain how or why, they just were.

Kagome took a shower and got dressed. She had her hair down and flowing over her shoulders. Kagome was wearing a red skirt that went to just below her knees and pink long sleeve top. She was wearing small heart earrings and white sandals. She walked down the stairs of her home and grabbed a pink umbrella from her umbrella stand and a white wind breaker.

Walking out into the rain she opened her umbrella. It was still light out side and the sun hadn't started setting yet. The sky was still a clear blue with quite a bit of rain clouds. At the bottom of the shrine steps were Keiko and Sango.

Keiko was wearing a pink skirt and a white tang top with a pink blazer. Her hair was out and she was a wearing a little bit of blush.

Sango was wearing a white skirt and a red top, her hair was also out and she didn't have any make up on.

"You two look nice, "smiled Kagome sweetly.

"Thanks!" chirped Sango and Keiko in unison.

"Is this like a formal dance?" questioned Kagome raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes, why?" questioned Sango curiously.

"Look back," grinned Kagome.

Keiko and Sango turned around to see Yusuke and Hiei. Sango's eye twitched in amusement and Keiko's eye twitched in disbelief. The two guys were wearing tuxedos, even so they were grumbling.

"Y-Yusuke is that really the tough punk of Sarayashiki high?" questioned Keiko.

"You see it you believe it," snapped Yusuke.

"Wow, Hiei, you look cute in that," grinned Sango.

"Enough with it, let's get to the dance already," growled Hiei.

"I wonder how Kurama got them to dress like that?" thought Keiko.

The five walked down the street and to the school gates. They entered the school, closed their umbrellas and headed into the gym.

The light's cast a pink glow into the gym and some candles lined the wall. There was a dance floor like always and a small stage. Streamers and decorations hung here and there. Lots of people were already there filling the gym.

"Kagome wait over here, "smiled Sango, "we'll be back." And with that the four left to find, well I think you know who.

Kagome looked outside the window; the sun had just begun to set. It was the perfect time now, the perfect time to escape. Kagome looked into the crowd and slipped slowly out of the door.

* * *

"When are they going to get here," growled Kurama, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a white shirt and white shoes. (Too much white, but I'm basing this on a cute picture of him)

"We're here," shouted a voice.

"Finally, Yusuke. Where's Kagome?" asked Kurama.

"Over by that wall" pointed out Sango.

"Thanks" smiled Kurama. He looked down into his hand, and put whatever he had into his pocket. "Hopefully she will forgive me enough to say yes."

He walked to the spot that Kagome was supposed to be waiting at, but all that was left was her scent.

"Oh no she ran!" shouted Yusuke.

"Dang, Kurama find her" growled Hiei.

"Before its too late!" snapped Sango. Kurama nodded and rushed out of the gym and tried to track Kagome scent.

"Damn, stupid rain" cursed Kurama.

"I can help you!" smiled a voice in Kurama's head.

"Kila?" questioned Kurama nervously.

"Don't be so scared, look in the park," smiled Kila's uh…voice. Kurama nodded mentally and ran to the park, poor him, he was already soaked. But damn he was wearing white. (Grins)

* * *

"Kill me now," whispered Kagome. The youkai in front of her grinned, both were also soaked. Kagome closed her eyes slowly waiting for the pain. But instead she heard a snap, a snap of a whip. She opened her eyes slowly, it was still raining but the moon and stars were now shinning instead of the blazing sun.

Kagome slowly turned her head to see the remains of the youkai wishing to kill her and as she continued to turn her head, she spotted Kurama.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"What were you thinking? For a moment I thought I would lose you, again," stated Kurama. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Again? That means you remember?" questioned Kagome quietly reaching a hand out to touch Kurama. But before she could reach him though, he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain," spoke Kurama.

"You're forgiven" smiled Kagome sweetly. Kurama relinquished his hold on Kagome and bent down on one knee. (I give you three guess to what will happen next). He pulled the object out of his pocket that he had before. It was a small red velvet box.

(I don't have a clue on these things so no flames on bluntness)

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" questioned Kurama.

"You know it's still raining right?" smiled Kagome.

"Yes, yes I do," replied Kurama.

"Then I say…YES!" squealed Kagome and pounced on Kurama. The bright moon glowing over head.

"Hurray" two girl voices cheered from the bushes.

"Well that blew our cover" scoffed Yusuke and Hiei who stepped out of the bushes with Keiko and Sango. All six of them soaking wet, but the rain automatically stopped.

"Happy Valentine's Day dear sweet world" they all chorused including Hiei.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

Konoichiwa-Hello

Youkai-demons

* * *

_Thanks to all those reviewers:_

Rosefire-shadow666-Of course I wouldn't break those two apart, I love them too much but then again…well anyways thanks for reviewing.

Akikazu-Yes I do know lots of people cast Kagome like that but I just came up with it for weird reasons. And thank you for reviewing.

KKSG-Yes Kagome does need to hide her emotions more but keh, whatever. Thanks for reviewing.

Kami Princess Emkau-Well it wasn't but he didn't ask kind of. DON'T KILL ME! And thanks for reviewing.

Neko-Miko-Tenshi- Even if I did update you would be able to read it till you're on another computer. Thanks for reviewing.

AnimeMoonlightgoddess-I updated, see. But sadly this is the last chapter.

* * *

_Author note:_

Me- Konoichiwa minna I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter and this will probably might also be the end end of the story.

Kagome-Kurama remembered!

Kurama-And I proposed.

Sango and Keiko-Our best friend is getting married sooner or later.

Everyone- BYE! TILL WE MEET AGAIN!


End file.
